guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Kludd (Books)
"What they did to us? They believe in me like no one else ever has! Metal Beak says the strong will triumph. The broken are put out of their misery. And honour... honour is just another word for weakness!" ::- Kludd to Soren, Legend of the Guardians Kludd '''(also known as '''Metal Beak) was a male Barn Owl and the former king of the Pure Ones. He is the older brother of Soren and Eglantine, and the eldest son of Noctus and Marella. He is one of the main antagonists in the book series as he becomes Metal Beak. In the movie, Kludd does not become Metal Beak, but becomes a member in Pure Ones. He was said to be a heartless tyrant. History ''The Capture Kludd, a young Barn Owl, was the eldest son of Noctus and Marella, and older brother to Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he was already affiliated with the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, sensed that something was amiss in the young owl's mind. This premonition was confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed another family's nest-maid snake and another owl, pushed Soren out of the nest onto the ground below, as the final test was to sacrifice a family member. Mrs. Plithiver attempted to go to a neighbor's place to get help from Hilda, another nest-maid snake, but Kludd attacked her and threatened to eat her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Unknown to all, Soren survived the fall and was snatched by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls shortly after. Rise of Metal Beak Kludd murdered his parents and took his sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be stone stunned. Hungry for power and conspiring with Nyra, Kludd engaged the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel, killing the High Tyto. After that he gained the position of High Tyto. To honor this, Kludd had a metal mask made out of mu metal to protect his face and so he would not fall prey to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the Pure Ones used as weapons. In doing so, Kludd's new identity as Metal Beak was born. The Rescue Kludd eventually designed a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and captured him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a rescue group from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree destroyed the Devil's Triangle and began preparations to escort the old sage back to the tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture Ezylryb and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the unarmed owls. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Soren pried off part of the metal mask to see the face of his brother. Soren melted the mask with a burning branch, and when Kluud flew off in desperation for water, he swore he would kill his brother. The Siege Kludd found a lake and dove into it, his mask almost completely melted. The water cooled his face, and Kludd was nursed back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl, whom Kludd eventually murdered. Kludd thought that like all good murderers, he needed patience, and killed him after he was nursed back to health, which was witnessed by Mist. He had made Simon fetch him red meat, prey that Fish Owls do not usually catch. Kludd flew back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon assembled a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses were penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavated from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moved in to kill his brother, Soren, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacked Kludd, and he was forced to retreat. The siege failed, so Kludd began contemplating another plan. The Shattering Kludd led his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. It succeeded, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He was also joined by some defectors. Unfortunately, Kludd and Nyra's first egg was destroyed by Eglantine during a failed, simultaneous espionage operation to infiltrate the Great Tree and learn its secrets of higher magnetics, but the greatest victory was that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks. The Burning As the Guardians prepared to launch their invasion of St. Aggie's, Kludd had anticipated their coming and fortified the perimeter of the canyons with fleck emplacements. He also had owls placed on the highest points of every promontory. His forces also occupied the two main entrances to the canyons: the Great Horns and the Beak of Glaux. After the invasion had begun, Kludd captured Digger and held him hostage in a cave. In doing so, he lured Soren to the cave where he and six other owls laid in wait with fire claws. Only after Kludd wounded Gylfie did Soren gather the courage to kill Kludd. However it was actually Twilight who entered the cave and struck Kludd, splitting his spine and saving Soren from the horror of killing his own brother. The Hatchling Kludd's bones were gathered for a final ceremony by Nyra. His mask and battle claws were kept for his son, Nyroc, to inherit them as the next king of the Pure Ones. When Nyroc failed his Special Ceremony and fled, Nyra warned him that the scroom of his father would follow him. This proved true, as Nyroc began encountering images of Kludd's masked face that urged him to return to the Pure Ones. Near the end of the book, Nyroc declared that he was only a mask, renounced being his son, and charged at the mask, shattering it, indicating Kludd was finally in hagsmire. The River of Wind ''— ''The War of the Ember Kludd's mask was worn by Nyra during the battle at the Middle Kingdom. The mask was left behind on three blood-stained dead owls. It was later retrieved and Nyra began wearing as a tribute to her late mate and also to hide wounds caused by the Striga when he saved the Chaw of Chaws in the Battle of the Middle Kingdoms, having her face badly mutilated like Kludd's. The mask was revealed to be made from fragments of Kludd's mask, by possibly a rogue smith. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ﻿In the movie, Kludd was seen with his family in his hollow, ignoring Soren and Eglantine while they played War of the Ice Claws. He criticized Soren, saying that he had a soft head and that all he could think about were the legends that Da had told them. ﻿Later, Kludd and Soren start branching, and Kludd is strong, but he had troubble mastering silent flight, which Soren executes perfectly. Soren challenges Kludd to a race to fly down to a branch, and eevn though Kludd gets a headstart, Soren gets there first. Kludd acuses Soren of cheating, but Marella spilts up the argument. Kludd teases Soren about his leaf helmet as they go back into the hollow. He and Soren both complain when Mrs P. takes Eglantne to see their first pellets, as she had just had her first. Soren asks Kludd is he wanst to try some more branching, and at first, Kludd dosne't wnat to, saying tha he'll show off again, but he gets angry when Soren says that they could stay inside and play battle of the Ice Claws again. Soren tries to show Kludd how to try fly quieter, but he mentions the Guardians, and Kludd gets frustrated, and gives Soren a shove, but in doing so accidently caused himself and Soren to fall out of the tree. On the ground, they are attacked by a tasmainian devil, and it pins Kludd down. Soren saves Kludd, but when he gets trapped himself Kludd is too scared to help. They are saved by Jutt and Jatt, but are then owlnapped by them. Kludd, trying to get free, bites Jatt's talon, and falls toward a lake. Jatt, annoyed, grabs him, saying to Jutt that he had a strong beak, and Jutt says that the Pure Ones will put that to good use. He and the other owlets are finally dropped, and Soren tries to find him, but fails in the confusion, so he goes to Gylfie, telling her to stay with him. Nyra then appears, and Kludd is seen, staring up at her in silence and some awe. Soren and Gylfie protest against her, so she makes them pickers. Kludd hesitates, but refuses to go with Soren. He and some other tytos receive training from Nyra. Kludd proved to Nyra that he was far more experienced than any of the other owls, flying higher and catching the bluebird, beating Vaygar, who showed similar yet not as good skills. Nyra asks if Soren shows similar potential as a flier, but he lies to her that he dosen't. Nyra, amused, says that he musn't confuse praise for licence, and tells him to come with her to invite Soren to become a solider. Nyra and Kludd find Grimble with Soren and Gylfie, and theyfidn out that he ahd taught them to fly. Nyra tries to stop Soren and Gylfie escaping, but Grimble, being stronger, manages to pin her down, trying to strangle her. Soren tells Kludd come with him and Gylfie, and Grimble asks him what he was waiting for, as it was his chance to go home. Kldud looks at Soren, and then down at Nyra, who was struggling to breathe, looking up at him desperatly. He says that he is home, and then screeches at Grimble, distracting him, allowing Nyra to throw him away, injuring his wing in the process. they begin to fight again, and Soren and Gylfie, after some hesitation, have no choice but to jump as the two fighting owls roll toward them. They escape, but Grimble is killed. After, Nyra is considering whether to allow Kludd to stay. She asks what he can offer them, and he says that his sister, Eglantine, would grow into a storng tyto, and could become a Pure One. Kludd has owlnapped Eglantine to The Beaks, and she is seen, trembling with fright behind him. Much later, in Metal Beaks speech, Kludd and the Pure Ones chant Metal Beak's name, but Eglantine interupts Kludd, saying that she missed Marella and Noctus, and that she was scared. Kludd somewhat comforts her, saying that the Pure Ones appreciate them. But Eglantine angers Kludd when she asks if they can jsut go andfind Soren. She promises thats he won't tell anyone what he's doing, and that she just wants to go home. Kludd lies that he'll take ehr tomorrow, but then he tells her to sleep in the moonlight. Eglantine, not knowing the dangers, falls asleep, and gets moonblinked. Eglantine, snapepd out of her trance by Soren, tells him that Kludd was there. He moonblinekd her; he was one them. But Soren dosen't want to believe it. Hes says that it wa sthanful that Allomere rescued her, but she says that Kludd gave her to Allomere, meaning that he was traitor. Realizing that its a trap, Soren fetches the band and they go to the Beaks to the Guardians' aid. Kludd watches as Allomere is betrayed by Metal Beak, and dragged away by bats. After Soren destroys the fleck trap and he, Digger and Gylfie guard the moon-blinked owlets, he spots Kludd flying in the battle. Shocked, he flies into the battle to find Kludd. Kludd then attacks Soren, throwing him into the forest fire below. After throwing Soren into a tree several times, Soren then dodges, causing him to fall onto the forest floor. Kludd tries to fight him, but Soren dosen't want to hurt his brother. Kludd, infuriated, then leaps at Soren,sending them tumbling down a burning tree. To stop themsleves falling intot eh fire, Soren grabs a branch, and then Kludd's foot, trying to save him. Kludd, his wing broken, begs Soren to save him, and after a moment's hesitation, Soren struggles to pull Kludd up. But he attacks Soren, and the branch Kludd manages to get a girp on snaps, sending him falling into the fire. Greif-stricken and enraged at Kludd 'death', Soren goes to kill Metal Beak. After Soren defeats Metal Beak, the Pure Ones and Nyra flee the battlefield. Soren and the band are made guardians, and Soren mentions that Kludd's body was never found. However, back in the shattered remains of the Beaks, a shadowy figure staggers in the background; Kludd has survived the forest fire, and is terribly scarred by the fire. He looks at the mask of Metal Beak, now doning the glowing red eyes of the Pure Ones. Personality Kludd was the brother of Soren and Eglantine. However, unlike the other two, he was always a violent hatchling who disobeyed his parents' rules, bullied his siblings, and was rude to Mrs. Plithiver, their nest-maid snake. Kludd was fascinated by the concept of battle and battle claws, an interest the rest of his family hardly took any consideration of. He was incapable of feeling true love, and was always full of rage and fury. He was a recruit for the Academy of Pure Ones since his childhood (possibly infancy). In the movie, Kludd was skeptical about the stories regarding the Guardians and impatient with his siblings, though he seemed a bit closer to Eglantine than he is in the books. Kludd was also jealous of the attention his parents' gave Soren, and seemed to have a desire to be appreciated and respected, something he found in the Pure Ones. He was granted with the promised power, proved Kludd desired glory and power. Before meeting the Pure Ones he seemed to think Tytos were better than other owls, although this may have been boasting or some sense of pride of being a Barn Owl.He killed his father to join The Pure Ones. His jealousy of Soren turned to hatred, enough for him to desire to kill Soren, which led to his defeat when he tried to trick Soren before another murder attempt. Kludd lost all love for his family, even Eglantine, whom he tried to recruit into the Pure Ones but became frustrated when she did not succumb and for mentioning Soren, and he intentionally had her moon-blinked though he did give her to Allomere, maybe hinting he wanted her out of harm's way. At times, he displayed hints of being enamoured with Nyra, referencing their relationship in the books. Behind the Scenes *In the movie, Kludd never becomes Metal Beak, though it is hinted at the epilogue, while in the books he is Metal Beak. *Kludd is voiced by Ryan Kwanten in the movie. *In the movie, Kludd shows signs of having feelings for Nyra, like in the books. *He has amber eyes instead of black in the movie. *In the movie, he bears a close resemblance to his mother, Marella; he has a distinctively darker chest and feathers, with dark amber eyes. Quotes ''"There was something... unowlish about him." - Mrs P.'s thoughts on Kludd, The Capture. "Surprise, little brother!" '' - '''Kludd' to''' Soren after being revealed as Metal Beak, The Rescue. "Death to Soren!" - '''Kludd '''in The Siege '''Soren: ''"I don't understand... how could you join the Pure Ones after what they did to us?"'' Kludd: ''"What they did to us? They believe in me like no one else ever had! Metal Beak says the strong will triumph; the broken are put out of their misery... and honour... honour is just another word for weakness!"'' Soren: ''"No, Kludd! I know you don't really think that!"'' Kludd: "Then you don't know me... at all!" (flings himself at Soren, sending them falling down a tree. Soren grabs a branch, and then grabs Kludd's talon before they both can fall into the fire. Kludd gives a groan of pain as his wing breaks) "Soren! My wing's broken! Help me up!" (Soren hesitates) Soren... I'm your brother." Soren: ''(grunts with effort, and pulls Kludd toward another branch. Kludd manages to get a grip on the branch, but then pulls Soren down, trying to scratch him and drag him toward the fire. Both screech, but then Kludd's branch snaps)'' Kludd:'' "Huh..?" '(screams as he falls toward the fire)'' Soren:'' '"Kludd no!" (Kludd shrieks, and is engulfed by flames) - '''Kludd and Soren 'in the forest fire, Legend of the Guardians '''Eglantine: '"Kludd, I... I miss ma and da... I'm scared." '''Kludd:'' "Don't be. You're with me, now. Eglantine, this is our home. They really appreciate us here."'' Eglantine:'' '"Kludd, please? Can we just go find Soren?" '''Kludd: ''"Hey! Hey! Forget about Soren! Soren's weak! We're tytos... (sees Nyra flying over him) ...Pure Ones."'' Eglantine: ''"Kludd, I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing... I just want to go home."'' Kludd:'' "Alright, Eglantine."'' Eglantine:'' "So we could go? When?"'' Kludd:'' "Tomorrow. (Nyra lands behind Kludd) But first, tonight... just sleep." (reveals the moonlight, Eglantine starts to get sleepy)'' - Kludd and Eglantine in the Beaks, Legend of the Guardians Gallery Kludd GoGH3_-_The_Rescue.png|Kludd on the cover of The Rescue kludd1.png|'Kludd' avatar on Ga'Hoole website. kludd2.png|'Kludd' before he became a Pure One kluddvssoren.png|Vaygar going after the blue bird with Kludd just behind Kludd.jpg|Kludd on the Gaurdians movie Grassowl4.png 2010 legend of the guardians the owls of ga hoole 011.jpg|Nyra and Kludd Nyraandkludd.png|"What can you offer us?" Trailer15.jpg|Kludd, Soren and Eglantine during their time in Tyto Capture.JPG|Kludd looking at the mask of Metal Beak and showing his red eyes|I have located it. Metal Beak metalbeak3.PNG|'Metal Beaks avatar on Ga'Hoole website. metalbeak1.PNG|'Metal Beak's speech for the Pure Ones. metalbeak2.PNG|'''Metal Beak's triumph. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Capture characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pure Ones Category:Kludd Category:Kings Category:Mates